Again?
by KittyIchigo1
Summary: After 3 long months, Luchia is still missing, and not a single person in Japan can find her. When she suddenly comes to Kaito's surfing competition, with absoultly no memory of anyone or anything,and now, eyebrows are raised. Wait... why doesn't Luchia want to go into the water? Who is this dude that hangs around her now? And what does he have to do with Luchia? *CHANGED SUMMARY*
1. Chapter 1

**Again?**

**HI GUYS!**

**Ya see, the reason I'm making this fic, is because I'm jealous of SpringfallionLettuce FOR MAKING AN MMPPP FIC. AND I GOT JEALOUS. AND WANTED TO MAKE ONE MYSELF. IF SHE IS READING THIS, SHE IS THE MAIN REASON I'M WRITINGTHIS.**

**And for all my other lovely people, thank you for giving me so much courage to do my state test. Been working hard on it, and all the questions were so easy cause you guys said "Good Luck on your test!" and "Study Hard!" If I get a basic, it would be a sin. **

**ANYWAY, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, MY BIRTHDAY WAS SOME BUTT, AAANNNNDDD….THAT'S IT. LETS GET WITH THE STORY ALREADY.**

**(If they seem short, then I'm sorry. I CAN'T HELP IT! ALSO, DARN IT! I keep thinking of Kyo as Kaito, and making him sound to much like Kyo. Forgive me…)**

* * *

"WOAH! COOMMINGG!"

A girl with blond hair ran through the halls of the restaurant. Going this way and that. "Hi, may I take your older?" she asked the old man quickly, bringing out her pad and pencil in a flash, like a pro. "Yes, may I take the shrimp?"

"Grilled or fried?"

"Fried please." The dirty blonde girl smiled. "Your older will be here soon! Please wait patiently!" and those words said, she quickly ran off to the kitchen, tore the small paper of the pad and stuck it to the wall with skill. "FRIED SHRIMP FOR TABLE NUMBER 4!" she yelled. Then, quickly running out doing the process all over again.

_Just another start, to another long day…_

* * *

"Come on Luchia, it's time to go!" a man yelled, grabbing his coat from the closet. "COMING KATASHI!" she yelled.

Luchia ran out wearing a black jacket, and latched hands with the boy. His brown eyes sparkled with mirth. "Hmm…I think I remember seeing that there's gonna be a tournament for surfing in Japan and I've been accepted…" The blond girl's orange eyes grew wide. "REALLY? CAN WE GO KATASHI?! OH PLEASE, OH PLEEAASSEE!" She said over and over again. The boy rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm still worried about you. Are you sure you can handle this kind of excitement?" Luchia pouted at him. "It's not like I'm gonna faint…again…I'm much stronger 'cause of you!" Katashi smiled and then laughed. "Ok, whatever, if you put it like that…now come on, let's go home before you catch yet another cold." She smiled and walked with him. Absentmindedly twiddling a small blue and pink ring on her finger.

* * *

"Kaito, you can't drop out now! It's already been 3 months!"

"DAMN IT HANON, YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP HER! HELL, SHE COULD BE DROWNING OR SOMETHING RIGHT NOW, MAYBE EATEN BY A SHARK! I DON'T KNOW!"

"She's a mermaid…" Hanon said quietly.

As of now, a very angry boy stood pacing around Pearl Plaza, Hanon and Rina following his trail of destruction.

"Kaito, would Luchia want you to drop out of the competition? Just because she's been missing for a while?" Kaito stood rigidly, glaring holes into Luchia's bedroom door. "That's what I thought. I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry. You're the prince of the Panthalessa clan, and we're princesses of a mermaid kingdom. We _are _going to find her Kaito. You have to compete in this competition. If you don't, it'll ruin your whole career as a surfer. What would Luchia say?"

Kaito was quiet the whole time Rina had ranted. "Fine. I'll compete. But as soon as it's over, I'm not sticking around to hear who won. I'm not doing this for you guys…"

He quickly walked out the door of Pearl Plaza. "I'm doing this for her.

* * *

Luchia was watching the latest surfers. Her Katashi included. She smiled brightly at her, and in turn, giving her his blinding smile.

She was so excited to go to Japan! It was so hot over here in Hawaii. Plus, she so wanted to go see the surfers surf!

"Oi! Luchia!" she smiled brightly as Katashi came out of the water, shaking the water off his black hair. His pale skin shimmering with shining sprinkles. **(ALLITERATION!)**

"Hmm, the surfing competition is in a week. Are you even ready to go against Kaito Dōmoto? After all, he is the reigning champ in Japan!" she asked while walking alongside with him. He laughed a manly laugh. "Of course I'm ready! This time, I'm gonna win!" he laughed and grabbed her head in an arm lock, giving her a noogie. "Why? Ya don't trust me?" she giggled as he rubbed her head lightly, not enough to hurt her. "Of course I do silly! I'm trusting you to win first place!" she said in time with her giggles.

He let go of her and smiled. "Ok, but if I win you gotta do something for me…" she blinked rapidly. "Your deals suck." She crossed her arms defiantly. "Like last time, you said if I worked full shift, you would give me double pay! You gave me only two dollars extra!"

"Well, that was something else. Anyway, If I win…you…have to give me a kiss on the lips."

She sputtered ingenious words. "W-W-WHAT?!"

"Yep! You heard me!"

"YOUR OUTTA YOUR MIND! YOUR NOT GONNA WIN! ESPECIALLY AGAINST KAITO! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU WINNING. YOUR GONNA LOSE!"

"Well, since I won't be able to win, you don't have to give me a kiss.." She rolled her eyes. "No, if you _lose _you gotta do all my work, and I still get the extra pay."

"LU-CHI-A!"

She giggled. "Come on already slow poke! If you want a kiss, you better keep practicing!" and brought him over to the water, and pushed him in. "Buh Bye hun!" and skipped her merry way back home.

The boy smiled. "_Ah Luchia…one day you will be mine…I'll be ready for that day... ever since the day I found you…I've fallen in love with you…"_

"OI LUCHIA! YOUR GONNA LEAVE ME HERE!"

A hand waved in the air, signaling she was leaving. "BYE!"

He sighed. "How did I fall in love with that girl?"

* * *

It was only a week till the surfing competition. He couldn't surf, not without Luchia cheering him on. It was stupid, he knew, but he needed her support.

He was slowly flipping through a photo album, when he came across a sudden picture…

This was when he was leaving to go to Hawaii… Hanon had secretly taken a picture of them before he left. They were kissing, and Luchia had tears in her eyes.

They had secretly had their own little party before he left, yet she still cried when he was leaving. He sighed and closed the album, it wasn't good for his health to be worrying like an old lady. But, she could be hurt, or worse, _dead._

He had to win that competition. Even if Luchia was gone, he was gonna win.

With newfound confidence, he quickly got off into the night, with his board.

He needed to start practicing again.

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOLKS! I WANTED TO START A MM CAUSE I JUST FELT BORED WRITING FRUITS BASKET. NEXT, I'M GONNA WRITE A TMM STORY. SO YEAH, STAY TUNED.**

**Note: Remember, Luchia is in Hawaii, and Kaito is in Japan. Their times are totally different. **

**CHOW!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again?**

**HELLO! Not much to say here today. Not much people come on Mermaid Melody fanfiction anymore…but PEOPLE SHALL READ THIS STORY. OR I SHALL DO IT BY FORCE! *laughs evilly as I force you to read this story***

**Things might be moving a bit fast. So bear with me, in the middle, it'll be back to normal.**

_**A WEEK LATER…**_

"Luchia your cooking is always the best!"

"Wahh! It's not that good!"

She giggled/screamed when he stood up and hugged her. "You have to much modesty." Her face would have put a tomato to shame. He pushed her to the kitchen yelling at her to go to bed. "I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

But ran quickly through the kitchen and upstairs so she wouldn't have to feel that wrath of Katashi.

* * *

"_Damn it Luchia! Where are you?" a voice yelled through her muddled and cloudy mind. It was almost as if she was in a whole other world. _

"_Who called my name? Who are you?"_

"_Luchia? LUCHIA?"_

_She kept silent, her labored breathing (from fear) was the only thing heard, as it echoed through the floating room._

"_Luchia, where are you?"_

"_I-I'm here! Whoever you are, don't hurt me! Or you'll pay!" she yelled, and held her hand as if she was holding a pistol. _

"_Luchia? Where are you? Luchia? LUCHIA?"_

"_ARE YOU DEAF, I JUST SAID I'M OVER HERE!" _

"_I can't see you! I can hear you!" she kept floating/jumping/walking towards the voice until she hit an invisible wall. She guessed this was just a dream, and this was the thing keeping her from the other person's thoughts._

"_Luchia? Are you ok? Where are you?"_

"_Wait a second…are you Kaito? As in, Kaito Domoto? The most famous surfer in Japan?!"_

"_Yeah, but that's not the poin-"_

"_OMG, I'M SPEAKING WITH YOU THROUGH MY MIND!"_

"_Luchia? Are you ok-"_

"_KATASHI IS GONNA SAY I'M CRAZY! I'M SUCH A HUGE FAN OF YOURS! Oh…wait… this is probably just a dream…"_

_Her mood seemed to affect the atmosphere, and a dark rain cloud came over her head. "L-Luchia? Are you ok?"_

"_Well, yeah, I guess."_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_Am I speaking with my conscious?"_

"_No your speaking with __**me.**__"_

"_Oh ,well somehow, I-ACK CRAP, HE'S YELLING IN MY EAR AGAIN!" The dream was becoming blurry and more harder to see anything._

"_LUCHIA?! LLLUUUCCCHHHIAAA!"_

_And the dream cut off. Just like that._

* * *

Kaito woke up with sweat beading his face.

He put his hand on his face, as if examining if he was still alive. When all was quiet, and he heard the _doki doki _of his heart. "W-Was that real?" he looked up at the calendar, seeing that it was just a day before the competition. "I need to go get some cold water in my face…"

* * *

She sat erectly, and came forehead to forehead of the forehead of Katashi. "THE-" he cursed loudly, holding his head in pure, blinding pain.

"WITH THAT KIND OF FORCE, YOU COULD CRACK SOMEONE'S SKULL!" he hissed at her in pain. "W-WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR YELLING IN MY EAR!"

"You were moaning." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and in reply, his face kissed a pillow. "I was talking. You know that's how I talk in sleep!" she was slowly going back into the covers.

"Fine, go to sleep! But when we miss the plane to go to Japan-"

Once again, forehead and forehead kissed each other passionately. "ACK! LUCHIA!"

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GEETTT OUUTTT!" she pushed him out, her nighty quickly falling towards the floor, and she sprinted to the shower.

* * *

**I'M ASHAMED OF THIS CHAPTER. IT'S BARELY 1,000 WORDS. *goes to lie in the strawberry alone corner in shame***

***sniffels***

**This chapter stinks like butt...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again?**

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! So, enjoy! (I've realized that if you watch Naruto *which is something I did not watch* The, I think 'Katashi' is one of the characters name? No, it's not Katashi from Naruto. Ok…so…yeah)**

* * *

She glared daggers at Katashi, who was currently dragging her through the airport. "I change my mind. You go to Japan, and I'll watch it on T.V, ok? Good, bye!" she said, and tried to run, but he still had his hand gripped on her arm. "KA-TA-SHII" she said under her breath like a mad, deranged, lady.

"Oi, I'm not missing the smooch on the cheek." He said, still looking ahead. Her face heated up, and she stopped struggling, and just decided to walk with him. "Pervert…"

He laughed and continue to drag her around like a doll. "Now…look for the plane to Japan."

Luchia kept her eyes open, now no need to be holding her arm like her father, he let go. Apparently, she didn't notice her chance of freedom, and continued walking to find the plane.

* * *

"I realized this was a very, very bad idea. Ok, why don't, I go home, and you-" she gasped. " YOU can have an extra ticket to come back home with. Oh my gosh!" she said sarcastically, and put her head down in disappointment when he didn't answer.

When they got to the front of the plane, she was already clinging onto him in pure fear. In all the time she can _**remember**_she has _never _been in front of so many people; let alone men. They all seemed to either be going to the competition, or just watching.

Only a few girls were there, and she guessed that they were surfers entering the competition.

"Katashi, I really, really, really don't wanna go!" she whispered into his ear frantically. She nearly had a heart attack when the intercom came over.

"_Hello! And welcome to Japan's airlines! Remember, this is the plane from Hawaii to Japan! So make sure that this is your correct plane! Please put on your seatbelts, and we will be leaving momentarily. "_

"Luchia, relax. It's just like the intercom speakers in the grocery store."

"RIGHT!"

"Ok, these are our seats. Now sit down, and go to sleep. By the time you wake up, we'll be pumped up and ready to go."

"RIGHT!"

A few minutes later, the plane took off. Luchia was ready to fall asleep, until she felt hands make sure that her seatbelt was buckled. Once that was all said and done, the plane took off!

Luchia had never been on a plane as far as she can remember. It was new and adrenaline pumping.

When they were up in the sky, Luchia waved at the birds, and the birds just looked at her like she was stupid.

When she had gotten the usual ringing in her ears she didn't scream, but just snuggled into Katashi, who said it was normal. Once getting situated, she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"I MISSED LAND!" she yelled obnoxiously once they had gotten out of the airport. "OK! What hotel are we staying at?" she asked brightly, hand in hand with Katashi.

"Um, I was thinking of going somewhere called Pearl Plaza. Would you like to go there? I heard they have excellent baths."

"Sure!"

As they walked, though, she saw more and more things that were familiar. Instead of him leading the way, she took it upon herself to lead the way. Her gut told her to go somewhere special…

"Hey, Luchia, look! There's some kind of fruit stand! You wanna go there?" she thought for a second before nodding her head yes in a rapid motion.

"Let's go then." He laughed out as she her smile grew wider and wider with each step closer.

* * *

Rina and Hanon were currently running around, trying to get everyone's orders.

"It looks too full. Come on, we'll go somewhere else."

"No! I wanna stay here!"

For some odd reason, the two picked out that voice over all the other loud ones. Rina went towards the couple that were currently bickering outside.

"Hiya! Don't worry, even though it looks full, today is pretty slow. Come on in!" she smiled, when she opened her eyes, she nearly dropped everything she was holding.

There was a girl, with dirty blond hair…orange eyes…and…her face… it looked so much like-

"Luchia, are you _sure _you wanna stay here? I don't like the way everyone's staring…"

"Yeah!" she suddenly pulled him to Rina. "Hiya! Don't mind him, he's just scared that he's in Japan-"

"AM NOT!"

"and it's my first time here to! So, can we get somewhere to sit, please?" she asked quickly, and when Rina nodded, she smiled brightly, and let go of Katashi's hand.

"Um, just wait right here, be right back!" she laughed nervously, and zoomed towards Hanon.

"No doubt about it." She said, panting, the shock of finding Luchia until nearly 3 months was shocking. "Are you sure that's not a look-a-like?" Hanon asked quietly, looking at Luchia with distrusting eyes.

Suddenly, Luchia somehow slipped, and bonked her head on the glass, and slid down, just to jump right back up again, and act like it never happened.

"Nevermind."

"Ok, what do we do now?" Rina asked, looking at the boy that she was with, who was currently leaning against the wall, waiting for his seat.

"We've gotta tell Kaito. After all, he was the one who was most worried about her. We've also gotta keep a close eye on her. How come Hippo didn't track her pearl-"

The two girls gasped and looked straight at Luchia who was whispering something in the boy's ear.

"I'm surprised no one attacked her by now…" they both said in union.

Ok.

It was settled.

They weren't gonna tell Kaito about this.

After all.

Where would the fun be in that?

* * *

**HIIII! DID YA MISS ME?! DID YA?! *dodges sharp glass***

**I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD! **

**Anyway, sorry for it taking so long. You know, I have a life (NOT) and then school, with it's stupid field trip and stuff. SO, HAPPY EASTER TO ALL! I UPDATED TODAY CAUSE IT WAS EASTER! AIN'T I SWEET?!**

***dodges rocks***

**ANYWAY**

**Chow!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again?**

Alright, I'm gonna try to make my story writing better, so this can be the best MMPPP fic you've ever read! :D )

* * *

_"WELCOME, WELCOME, WELCOME SURFERS AND VIEWERS! TODAY IS OUR ANNUAL SURFING COMPETITION! I WILL NOW LIST THE NAMES OF THE CONTESTANTS!"_

Kaito put his palms onto his shirt and pushed it over his head, letting out a groan as the cool air hit his muscular figure.

"Don't forget to shower! No one wants to smell those smelly armpits while you're riding the waves!" a high pitched voice yelled happily, as a man with black hair and brown eyes walked in, yelling at the girl who was currently outside of the men's room, covering her eyes while shouting back heatedly at the man.

After a heated argument, the man rolled his eyes and went towards the girl, pulling her into a must-be bone crushing hug.

He whispered something into her ear and the girl erupted into a red color. Turning away quickly, her long, golden hair bouncing after her.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" she yelled before running into the loud crowd of girls, trying to catch a peek of one of the surfers, and a flashback started flowing in his mind.

_"KAITO, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT" a girl yelled, frantically rubbing the tears out of her eyes and rubbing out of the room. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!"_

Kaito blinked frantically, noticing that the man who had been talking to the girl was now looking strangely at him.

After a few minutes of their glaring contest, the man stood up at the sound of his name and grabbed the long line of wood known as a surfboard and ran outside, waving towards the loudly rooting crowd.

Kaito sighed and ran outside with his board.

Sitting on the contestants table, he waited patiently until his name was called.

_"WOAH, KATASHI IS SERIOUSLY PULLING IT OFF IN JAPAN TODAY!"_ the intercom yelled. Looking towards his right, he saw the man with his microphone, leaning over the small table, with his glasses nearly falling off his face.

Now identifying the man as 'Katashi', Kaito sighed and leaned against the bench, patiently waiting for his turn.

* * *

Kaito heaved a sigh as he wiped the water out of his hair, his eyes still covered in the wet liquid as girls started surronding him, asking for his autograph.

* * *

"KA-TA-SHHHIII!" Luchia yelled, trying to let him at least loosen her grip on her arm. "I want an autograph...I know you're angry about Second Place...but...please?" she said, giving him her famous kitten eyes.

Katashi stopped to look at her for a moment before letting out a loud sigh and loosened his grip from Luchia's arm. As Luchia looked over the loud crowd of girls, she let out a groan at the long line. "Come on...I know how you hate waiting." she said with a dejected voice, turning the opposite way.

"KAITO, I'M SINGLE!"

"COME TO MY HOUSE TONIGHT!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Her hands balled up to a fist, and anger started to stab her heart.

_'What...jealous?'_ a voice hissed. She looked around to target the sound of the voice. Finding none she growled low under her throat and continued walking until Katashi's strong hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Go ahead, I'll distract the pack." he whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"OI! AN AMERICAN GUY WITH A BRITISH ACCENT JUST WALKED INTO THE BEACH!" he yelled.

The girls attenttion was brought to him, and he cursed himself as the pack of wolves attacked him, asking him where the hell he was.

Luchia walked timidly towards Kaito, who was struggling to put his now torn shirt back on. His optics lifted from the floor and he faced Luchia, who had a huge smile on her face. Stepping back in fear for some odd reason, she handed him a card with his and her picture on it, both smiling happily.

"U-Um...I...I...I can't remember much...b-but my f-friend said I just p-photo-copied t-this...a-and I would be g-grateful if y-y-you s-sign it..." she said softly, her cheeks in a heated blush as she slowly handed him the card.

Kaito's eyes hardened on her, and she made a loud 'eep!' noise and looked at the sand, her feet looking very interesting.

Suddenly, he grabbed her into a hug, pushing her into his chest as her nose picked up the scent of the salty sea water and sand.

"L-Luchia...is that really you?" he asked quietly, not letting her out of his grasp.

'_Oh my gosh, he knows my name!'_

_'Of course he knows your name...you know him, all of him. Now, if you just tell me-'_

The voice cut off abruptly as his soft lips met her own. Luchia's eyes widened in fear and surprise as she pushed him off with force that she didn't know she had.

"I-I barely KNOW you!" she yelled, her eyes glaring at him for any explanation.

"Luchia...don't you remember me?" he asked, his eyes hopeful, but in the back of his mind, he knew the truth. Luchia would never reject him like that.

"The only time I met you in person was in my dream, and that doesn't even count! How do you know my name anyway?! Why the heck did you kiss me? What are you even talking ab-"

"LUCHIA!"

"LUCHIA!"

"LUCHIA-SAMA!"

The girls from the shop, and a boy with a sailor suit on ran up to her, his eyes shining with glee. "OH PRINCESS LUCHIA, WE'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU! IT'S BEEN SO LON-"

"Why does everyone talk like they know me? Who are you anyway?" she said, placing a tanned hand on her hips, her eyes fiery, glancing at all the people in their small circle.

Kaito pulled her in a hug again, and glared at the offending intruder who was currently walking towards them.

"Oiii, let me go you perv!" she yelled, trying to punch him in the chest, but failing horribly as he pinned her arms to her sides.

"Come on Luchia, let's g-"

Let the misunderstandings begin!


End file.
